


take your cock in hand before anything or anyone stops me

by kitkattaylor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattaylor/pseuds/kitkattaylor
Summary: birthday sex?





	take your cock in hand before anything or anyone stops me

Wrapping paper from Dan’s present was still crumpled over the kitchen worktop from the morning, when Dan had dragged himself up early to wake Phil with breakfast, sleepy kisses, and present opening over generous helpings of cereal. Dan scooped it into his fist and into the bin, the bang of the lid flipping closed echoing a little in the now empty room.

After their lazy, and lovely, morning, friends had joined them for the afternoon, along with an endless stream of board games, gifts, and a couple glasses of champagne. Now Phil was in the bedroom talking to his mum on the phone. They’d been talking for over an hour now.

Dan didn’t mean to be so grumpy about it. It’s just he could hear them nattering on and on and under his clothes he had a freshly showered, buffed, and toned body (he’d been working extra hard this month), with a new pair of Calvin Klein’s, ready and waiting to be discarded. Killing time by wiping down the kitchen (and closing the cupboard doors), Dan began to hum a random tune, hoping to remind Phil he was  _out here_ and the night was still young. He even started up a slow dance with himself, swaying his hips to and fro, just in case Phil walked out and needed an extra enticement.

Phil didn’t walk out. Slowly, Phil’s voice became an even quieter muffle beyond the walls and Dan stilled, listening. His heart sunk as he abandoned the washing up and walked towards the bedroom. Of course, Phil was asleep, conked out, against the pillows. Only the sweetness of his boyfriend made Dan’s disappointment sting a little less.

“Happy Birthday, Philly,” Dan whispered, plucking the glasses from Phil’s face, and the phone from his hand on his chest. He kissed his forehead, ever so softly, once he’d drawn the covers (with only a small snuffle of disturbance from Phil) from under Phil’s body to fall over him instead. Then he turned out the light, accepting that birthday sex would have to be done tomorrow, and went himself to get ready for bed (this meant brushing his teeth and taking his phone out under the duvet cover, angling the light away from his sleeping boyfriend, whose arms flopped out in perfect invitation for snuggling later.)

~

It was part of his present for Phil; the offer of a luxurious blow job and a submissive Dan in his arms for the taking. And yet Dan felt cheated of it, as the day after Phil’s birthday passed and so too went day 3, with Phil once again collapsed of exhaustion after dinner out with other friends. Today they were packing to head up to Lancaster, and Dan was recklessly toying with the idea of jumping Phil now before they were surrounded by his parents, but Phil was concentrating on getting their video uploaded in time, and Dan knew better than to disturb him.

Luck was on Phil’s side, as the video didn’t fail part way (as it had done for Dan two days ago), and so they were off to the train station, ducking into the taxi outside. Rain erupted as if in menace onto Dan’s head as they stepped back outside, and with luck most certainly  _not_ on his side (his food had been forgotten at the restaurant last night as well, meaning he had to wait all of 40 minutes while everyone else ate), his umbrella pushed back against him and snapped, opening into a pathetically crooked form, shaking in the wind. Phil laughed – hesitantly, because he could see Dan’s face was anything but amused – and tugged Dan under his perfectly sturdy umbrella, careful to resist kissing the pout from his face as they traversed the steps into the large train station.

Wet, and heaving bags through crowds, Dan tried not to get frustrated, and finally they reached their platform, skipping quickly along to their carriage. Following what was now becoming a pattern, they found their tickets had been confused and they were seated on opposing aisles, more than five seats between them. Phil shrugged helplessly and took Dan’s case from him, lifting it onto the shelf. He waved to Dan in his stupid, adorable, way once they were seated, and Dan shyly waved back, with an attempt at a smile. It soon became apparent that he must have killed one too many ants or something because karma was out to get him. From down the carriage, Phil’s voice floated, happy and bright, chattering on to whomever was sat with him. This was really very lucky, for Phil was too awkward to be comfortable chatting to most strangers. And then there was Dan – slumped against the window, as far as possible from the family that had descended upon him, with greasy bags of McDonalds and sweating, red faces, absent of any shame as they continued to argue loudly for the whole  _2 hour journey_ to Manchester. Not to mention the child they had, screaming and flying a toy plane in and out of Dan’s vision, elbowing him in the ribs too many times to count.

Phil was all sunshine and excitement when they arrived, even with the mizzle outside and the grey, grey clouds. Dan felt like a great big cloud himself, dragging along the pavement beside Phil. He didn’t even mention the family from hell, only shrugged when Phil asked what all the arguing was about, saying ‘ _it wasn’t too bad_.’

The bus came quick, thankfully, and wasn’t too slow (it must have been having Phil with him, otherwise the bus would have broken down 0n a lane in the middle of fucking nowhere.) Phil’s house was lit up in every window when they stumbled down onto the street. It was so warm and inviting even Dan felt his bad mood slipping from his shoulders, like ice melted. Maybe Dan had sighed, or Phil just noticed these things, because he turned and gestured (poked) for Dan to turn his head, and kissed him. They were pressed arm to arm, sharing Phil’s umbrella. Dan’s had been abandoned long ago on some street corner in London.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Phil smiled, pressing his two hands over Dan’s, pressed palm to palm like in prayer. They were home, so Phil kept Dan’s hand in his as they walked the rest of the way up to the house. Dan wondered on how Phil had only said ‘you’, as his cheeks were flecked with cold rain too.

~

Dan had been greeted as usual, the kindly welcome that always made him think of his own family and grimace. Or rather, feel that pulse of sadness against his chest, the little throb of longing. Tackled with hugs and hair ruffles and cheek kisses, Dan had eventually made it to Phil’s bedroom alone, with space to unpack. They were served a hearty meal, with cake and candles and presents galore, and then came the family film, squished around the available chairs and sofas. Phil was beside him, tracing fingers every now and then along his forearm, as if he could tell Dan wasn’t really there. Dan was thinking; staring at the little heap of birthday presents in the corner, under the ‘30’ banner, the 30 burnt out candles.

Phil was  _thirty._ He’d got him good presents, reallygood presents, but he was itching, no,  _aching,_ to lay Phil down and cover him in kisses, compliment and indulge and treasure every little part of him. It was the love he was filled with, this overwhelming rush of  _wow, it’s been nearly 10 years._ Love and gratefulness. He wanted to please Phil, remembering the first time he did. He wanted to show how much he still loved him,  _really_ show; the love and the commitment and the  _excitement_ he had for it all, even after nearly 10 years, now Phil was 30, now so much time had passed.

Dan was restless. Phil’s gentle caressing stilled to a palm laid flat over his thigh, like he were floating away, a balloon cut loose. Dan turned to stare at Phil, lit up from the TV screen. Phil gave him a questioning look, but Dan didn’t answer. Instead he took Phil’s hand in both of his and played with his fingers until the film was over.

Dan gave his answer later. Cooped up in Phil’s bedroom, much smaller than their bedroom at home – especially with the bags and the presents – Dan stumbled in from the bathroom, naked apart from Phil’s pyjama bottoms. He took careful, yet clumsy, steps over the assortment of items and collapsed onto Phil’s bed, or rather, into Phil, who groaned and then laughed softly. Dan tangled himself around Phil immediately, placing leg over leg and brushing the hair behind Phil’s ear.

He started his kisses here, at Phil’s ear, the little space in front of it, beneath the hairline, and then moved to his jaw, light as a raindrop against the soft, pale skin of his neck. Phil sighed with restraint, pressing his hand closer against the small of Dan’s back. He brushed his hand up and down Dan’s spine, closing his eyes, encouraging, and then Dan’s hand snaked down to Phil’s waist and Phil jumped away.

“Dan… My parents are next door.”

Dan kept his hand against the warm, slightly fluffy surface of Phil’s lower stomach. He arched his neck up, gazing affectionate, pleading, eyes towards Phil’s.

“I can be quiet,” he whispered, sultry voiced, and twirled a bit of Phil’s trail of hair around his finger, tugging teasingly.

Phil slammed his hand down on Dan’s, though he didn’t move it.

“You know I’m not comfortable with that,” he whispered back. Dan pouted and Phil’s eyes immediately jumped to it. “And you can’t be quiet.”

Dan opened his mouth to protest but Phil leapt his hand up to cover it, and Dan frowned, not amused. Phil almost looked apprehensive, and Dan watched as Phil seemed to forget himself and his purpose, proceeding to stare at Dan quite openly, from his tanned chest, his toned arms, to the curve of his hip. When he looked back up, hand still over Dan’s mouth, who was breathing shallowly, he got caught glancing between Dan’s eyes, their softest shade of brown, before all in one hurried motion turning Dan around to fit against his chest.

“Don’t I even get a kiss?”

Phil made a noise like he were wounded and pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s shoulder. Then another, apologetic, and a third to Dan’s cheek, who’d begun to turn his face, hoping for one on the lips. But Phil was cuddling down into him now, getting comfortable on the pillow, and so not discreetly angling his hips away.

~

It was getting comical, the luck he was having.

The following day consisted of a pub lunch and a scramble up a hill, being whipped by the wind, Phil’s dad’s hat nearly flying into the sea. It rained on and off (this time Dan had worn his best raincoat, hood up and hat on) but the ground was damp and the grass slick, and slippery. Dan hadn’t worn the best shoes. So it was as the rest of the group carefully, and successfully, traversed back down the hill, Dan tarried behind, hands muddy from crouching low to the ground. Unfortunately, even his most cautious method wasn’t good enough, and as Phil turned back, ready to scramble up to offer a hand, Dan began to skid, couldn’t steady himself, and found himself suddenly running, full pelt, down the hill, unable to keep up with the slippery tread of his feet. 

Phil yelled at him to stop, but Dan was long past that, and that’s how he ended up flying backwards, onto his ass, with a heavy, and painful, thud.

It was all jokes after. The plaster of mud over his ass; the way he’d looked especially like a noodle; how he’d so dramatically flown into the air before landing. Even Phil, who had started to run out of concern, had never quite reached him because he had to stop and bend over, laughing. He’d not let Dan get up on his own, and had been his arm of support back into town, but there was only the smallest slither of sympathy as Dan complained about the pain in his ass (when they were alone, Phil had told Dan he should be used to it.)

All the way back to the house, Phil’s dad made stupid jokes to Dan about watching his step – ‘Oo, there’s a puddle there, go slowly now, son!’ And when they were inside, Phil’s mum insisted on taking a photo of the damage before he got changed, since she had forgotten her camera. This included Phil crouching beside him, pointing two fingers at his ass. Finally, he stripped of his sodden clothes, pulled radiator-warm pyjamas over his damp skin, and sunk into the armchair downstairs, hoping to not have to move again unless it was moving to bed. Unfortunately, just about all of Phil’s extended family happened to be visiting that night, unbeknownst to Dan, who got the shock of his life when an old lady waddled in to find Dan sprawled out on the chair, laptop on his stomach, chin more than doubled.  _‘Oh, didn’t we tell you Dan?’_

Unsurprisingly, Phil wasn’t about to have sex that night either. In fact, it wouldn’t have even been possible, because Phil’s grandparents got Phil’s bed leaving Phil to share with his brother and Dan to sleep on the sofa, downstairs, alone. (He’d offered to take the sofa, so he shouldn’t whine here.) His ass throbbed once he was lying still, in the quiet, and no matter where he lay his bones ached and he felt 50 years older.

~

Even less unsurprisingly, Dan was sick the following morning. He woke up to a scratchy throat, clammy skin, and a nose that wouldn’t stop dribbling. He made jokes of it, how ‘ _first time I go out in a month, I get the flu_ ’, but he wanted the attention anyway. It made him mopey, how everyone, including Phil, ignored him. When they’d said goodbye to Phil’s family and were on the bus back to the station, Dan let himself be childish and moaned loudly, melodramatically blowing his nose. Phil cooed a little, but only a little, and soon had his headphones in and was staring out the window. Dan didn’t bother talking the rest of the way home.

It was his only saving grace; being able to crawl into his own bed and switch off into a cave of Netflix and Malteasers. But Dan wasn’t allowed even half an hour of his happy retreat, because Phil appeared, gasped at the sight of Dan in bed, and hit his leg to get up. “We need to leave in 20 minutes!”

Dan had forgot about the ( _second_ ) dinner with friends ( _another other friends_ ) they’d had planned for tonight. He felt disgusting, sat in the fancy restaurant, in clothes he’d pulled on in under 10 minutes, travel-flat hair, and a sallow, sickly appearance. Candles were blown out and party-poppers were popped and there Dan was wishing ‘ _happy birthday_ ’ to Phil again, giving him a smile, fake as anything,  _again,_ before they could finally –  _finally_ – go home and stay home, and no;  _Dan_ didn’t feel like sex tonight, not that Phil asked.

~

Dan slept in till midday, almost a week since Phil’s birthday, without birthday sex, and was only enticed out of bed by Phil’s offer of take-out and Game of Thrones. He was only indulged for a short while, quickly abandoned in favour of editing videos (thank god they didn’t have to film), and business emails.

By evening, Dan wasn’t feeling better, but he was feeling determined. He’d showered, made himself presentable, and had set himself up in the bedroom, ready for Phil to walk in and to start the seduction.

Only he wasn’t ready, because he fell asleep, and when Phil walked in, phone in hand, mouth open to speak, he didn’t stir, much less seduced him. Phil paused in the doorway, his friend’s voice coming out tinny through the speakers held away from his ear. He cast his eyes over Dan; floppy on the bed, shivering slightly where he was shirtless, eyelashes lightly fluttering as he slept. His eyes softened and he quietly closed the door.

“No, I think we’ll have to pass. Dan’s poorly and I need to be home with him. But thank you for asking! We’ll have to meet soon…”

~

“Hey…” Phil slid in behind Dan, who had rolled onto his side. “Daniel…?”

Dan exhaled a short breath and Phil lifted his arm, limp as a teddy bear, and hugged him to his chest.

“Wakey wakey.”

“Mmm,” Dan hummed, and Phil giggled, smiling to himself.

“We can stay in tonight.” He spoke quietly, nuzzling his nose to Dan’s neck. Dan was warm now Phil had put a blanket over him, and Phil loved how soft and lovely he was to hold. Phil walked two fingers up Dan’s arm and into his hair, where he pretended to surf on the curls there.

“…We were ever going out…?”

Upon hearing Dan speak, Phil kissed his cheek, and rocked him back into a hug.

“Er, yeah, we got invited last minute by Sophie and PJ- but it’s not important, because I said no.”

Dan groaned, suddenly awake and fidgety, and proceeded to awkwardly turn around in Phil’s arms. He settled nose to nose with Phil, who was smiling.

Looking at Phil for a moment, he sleepily let one hand pat against Phil’s cheek, like saying ‘hi.’

“Your birthday is fucking endless.”

“We’re not going,” Phil laughed, but Dan groaned again, and collapsed onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling. He dropped his arm over his eyes.

“But I’m sick now.”

“Yeah? I’ll take care of you.”

Phil placed his hand on Dan’s belly, propping himself up on his elbow so he looked down at Dan’s lips as he spoke.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep, I was waiting up for your birthday sex. And my throat is too sore to blow you.”

Phil let out a shocked laugh.

“And my ass already hurts.”

“You have been unlucky this week.”

“I know.”

“But you know my birthday long passed for birthday sex.”

“I  _know_.”

Dan groaned even louder and flopped onto his stomach, head on his arms. Phil laughed, shaking his head. A moment of silence passed, and then from the muffles of the pillow came a tiny voice.

“I love you.”

Phil’s heart pounded, like he’d not heard Dan say it before, and a rush of affection flooded him. Suddenly he was rolling on top of Dan’s back, squishing him to a little ‘ouch’ from Dan, and pressing his hands into Dan’s hips. He kissed Dan’s upper back, lifted his head, then kissed the slightly hidden spot behind his ear.

“All I really wanted for my birthday was this…”

“Don’t say that,” Dan sighed, turning his head to the side.

“No not sex –   _you._ ”

Dan turned his gaze up to him, but couldn’t see any further because Phil was pinning him down. At the thought, there was a sudden stirring in his pants.

“Well you have me.”

“I do…” Phil murmured, his words melting into more kisses that he trailed down Dan’s back, shifting onto his knees beside Dan’s body. There was a wonderment to his voice, and a gratefulness that made Dan’s stomach flutter.

Before Dan knew it, Phil’s fingers had hooked into the waistband of his trousers and were revealing his naked flesh to the cold air. He shivered, a hot shiver, as Phil brushed his hands over his cheeks, applying just the right amount of pressure to make that hot shiver turn hotter. And then Phil was leaning down, and Dan was exposed and Phil was kissing him, lapping at him so sweetly, so lightly, it made Dan feel like something wound up, tight, and desperate to unravel.

“This is the wrong way round, Phil…” Dan breathed, pawing little fists in the bedsheet. He couldn’t help it; the buck of his hips as Phil prodded his tongue inside.

“I-I was gonna pleasure you, I wanted to pleasure you-“

Phil slid his hands down to the sensitive backs of Dan’s thighs, and lifted up to whisper in his ear. Dan could feel Phil’s hardness against his ass, and he couldn’t help it either; how he whined.

“You are pleasing me.”

He nipped his ear.

Dan couldn’t reply to that. He went pliant and Phil sucked a half love-bite into his waist before licking back into his entrance, already pulsing.

Phil wanted to see Dan when he fingered him. So he lifted him from the inside of his upper arm and pushed his leg back, kissed his inner thigh. Dan stared down between his legs, watched as he felt the finger enter him, pushed his own fingers into Phil’s hair. Phil pursed lips against the base of Dan’s cock and dragged those same lips up to the tip. He flicked his eyes up to Dan and smiled kindly, which was so jarring it was so hot, and engulfed Dan. Dan mewed and clawed at Phil’s scalp.

The fingers and the mouth went in tandem, rocking him gently, and Dan could do nothing but hold on. Kisses landed on his belly button, on his ribcage, on his collar- pleasure built and began to leak out of him, he could hear the wetness on Phil’s hand, and soon Phil was curling his fingers, in that  _come hither_ way; beckoning. He hovered above Dan, hot and solid, but only touching with his fingers now, and kissed him deeply – hard. Dan responded desperately, grasping hands beside his neck, but grabbing nothing but air, he was too weak. His skin shivered, little white hairs standing on end, and Phil kissed at the hot chill running wild on his chest. Maybe it was the week of waiting, or maybe it was the outpouring of love here. Phil grabbed Dan from under his leg and lifted both to rest over his shoulders, diving to withdraw his fingers with a small resistance and kiss up into it, pushing massaging hands under Dan’s ass, to where it ached.

Dan didn’t have a chance to restrain it, he came silently screaming, for once, bucking and convulsing, head elsewhere, the white ceiling blinding. He came down with multiple waves of after-shock and Phil milked it all. When his consciousness had returned, Dan bought Phil up by the collar with a strength he hadn’t anticipated having and kissed him square on the lips. Phil smiled and leapt his hands up to Dan’s face.

They lingered here, kissing, as their heartbeats slowed and the sweat dispersed, leaving them cold enough for the blanket again.

Phil had their foreheads together, Dan’s hand loosely dropped on Phil’s chest. Dan was thinking of what to say, all the things he’d  _planned_ to say, except none of this had at all gone to plan- when a thought occurred to him.

“You didn’t even-“

“I did.”

The statement, said without hesitance, without doubt, collided straight into Dan, like a physical hit on his chest. That Phil had cum without assistance, while pleasuring Dan, doing nothing,  _receiving_ nothing, only focusing on Dan- was just about the hottest thing Phil had ever, ever, done.

All plethora of emotion crossed Dan’s face; shock, confusion, awe. He began to shake his head and Phil smiled, ducking to kiss him. Dan hummed into it, as vocal as he normally was during sex, and Phil wound his hands around to Dan’s middle back, pulling him into him with multiple grabbing, greedy, motions.

The following morning, exactly a week since Phil’s birthday, Dan pinned Phil to the bed by his arms and took his cock in his hand before anything could stop him. They had sex all day like teenagers, except  _better_. 


End file.
